The Doughnut Game
by Spazzcat-Katori
Summary: America, Canada, and a game involving a doughnut that turns out to just be an excuse for something else entirely. Smut with a little bit of plot. USCan, oneshot


Author's note: Porn with a little bit of plot. You have been warned!

US/Canada pairing

ooooooo

"Hey Al," Matthew draped himself over the back of the living room couch, resting his chin on the back of one hand, the other hand out of sight behind the couch. "I was thinking we should play a game."

Alfred paused the DVR, freezing the BC Lions mid-pass. He looked up at his Canadian lover, who at first glance seemed to be smiling innocently enough, but there was just the barest hint of a smirk at the corner. "What kind of game?" He asked, cautious. "This isn't going to be like the time you talked me into posing for photos in my revolution uniform for a museum when you knew Arthur was coming over, is it?"

"What? No!" Matthew's head came up sharply and he waved his hand defensively. "No, no, it's nothing like that. All you have to do is keep this between your teeth for an hour without dropping it or biting through it." His other hand now appeared from behind the couch to reveal the object he had been hiding.

"A creme-filled doughnut?" Alfred stared. "That's your game?"

The Canadian nodded, grinning.

"...What's the catch?"

"No catch. I have one hour to try to make you drop the doughnut or bite into it deep enough that it breaks off. Loser has to be the winner's slave for a day." The slender blonde thought for a moment. "No hitting or kicking, and no touching the doughnut with anything but your mouth, but other than that anything goes." He leaned over the back of the couch, proffering the pastry. "You game?"

Use his mouth to hang onto a doughnut for an hour while his brother tried to make him drop it? Pft, no sweat. And the loser had to be the winner's slave for a day? Alfred nearly burst out laughing at the thought of what he would do to the other blonde when he won. "I'm in!"

Taking the doughnut from his brother's hand, the American settled it comfortably between his jaws. Satisfied with how it was positioned, he gave the other a thumbs up and stretched his length on the couch again, hitting 'play' on the remote to resume his football game. Behind him, Matthew's face took on a cat-that-ate-the-canary smirk.

Alfred didn't realize his brother had slithered over the back of the couch until he felt a weight pinning his legs to the cushions. Jerking his head around in surprise, one sharp canine tooth poked into the surface of the pastry. Blue eyes met violet ones that practically gleamed with mischief. "Wha-" he started to mumble around the doughnut.

The query was cut off in a sharp inhalation as Matthew trailed a hand up his leg, putting just enough pressure to create a light, teasing tough through the worn denim of the other's pants. The fingers ran up his left thigh, circled around the groin area, and back down the right leg, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

More teasing caresses, this time to the sensitive flesh of the inner thighs, distracted Alfred as he tried to gather his wits. "Ma-" he was cut off again with a faint gasp as slender fingers danced over his groin again on their way to draw lazy circles on his stomach.

Taking a deep breath, the pinned blonde forced his teeth to unclench around the doughnut. Matthew was smirking, and too late Alfred realized that this had been his lover's intention all along. A shiver ran through his body as the other toyed with him, leaving teasing touches here and there.

Giving up on trying to speak around the obstruction in his mouth, the American attempted to pull his legs out from under the Canadian, because this was hardly playing fair in their game, and was rewarded with a hand palming his growing bulge and sending shudders through him from head to toe. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred," his partner chided gently. "You didn't actually think I'd make it that easy, did you?" A hand sliding between his thighs to press its edge into the crevice where leg met leg robbed him of an answer as teeth pressed into sugary glaze.

The next moment, Alfred threw his head back in a soft moan and nearly let go of the doughnut altogether as Matthew grasped the zipper pull of his brother's jeans and dragged it down slowly over the expanding bulge. The red, white, and blue fabric underneath tented outwards, straining against the organ captive within.

"Be careful you don't let go of the doughnut, Al." The Canadian smiled as he massaged his brother through the thin cloth and watched him writhe slightly in response. This was met with a ragged mumble that sounded like something along the lines of 'lousy cheater', making Matthew laugh. "Anything goes, remember?"

More teasing touches. More shudders and muffled moans. The pastry was alternately given shallow punctures and nearly released from Alfred's jaws as his body responded to Matthew's gentle hands and drove nearly all thought from his mind.

Suddenly there was a rush of cool air on hot skin as the trapped teen felt his length being freed from the constricting fabric that had bound it, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Sucking in deep breaths through his nose, he didn't notice the other shifting to spread his legs slightly.

There was a moment's pause as Matthew admired his lover's erect length. Gently, he reached up to trail a finger lightly up it from base to tip, his own heart racing in response to the way Alfred twitched and gasped underneath him. The doughnut was still stubbornly pinned between the American's teeth, muffling a groan as Matthew repeated the motion. He smiled and shifted, leaning down to nip gently at the tip, dragging his teeth over the hot skin.

Sensitized by the soft, teasing touches, Alfred gasped sharply, hips bucking upward. For a moment there was moist heat around him, then it vanished as teeth scraped carefully up his length on both sides. Firm hands restrained his writhing hips, but did not stop a harsh moan from being released, muffled though it was.

Nips and kisses applied to every inch of the shaft had the Canadian's lover trembling and writhing underneath him, hips bucking upwards in search of further stimulation. The movements sent shivers through Matthew's body, feeling the other's pulse racing under the hot skin. Briefly, his fingers replaced teeth and lips and the blonde lifted his head to watch Alfred's flushed face contort with pleasure and need at his feather-light touches. Pleased, his head dropped again to swallow his brother's length.

Alfred threw his head back with a cry, his teeth digging deeper into the all-but-forgotten doughnut between them. Strong fingers dug deep into the thick material of the couch cushions. His hips jerked upwards, driving deeper until Matthew's nose brushed the dusting of golden hair at the base.

Not giving his brother a chance to draw breath, Matthew's mouth closed around the thick organ, jaw working as he suckled hard. The American's tense muscles shuddered under the hands on his hips, pinned legs jerking, wanting to wrap around the source of pleasure to hold it in place. The Canadian's head bobbed, teeth scraping gently over blood-swollen skin. Alfred's breath came in harsh pants and left as small cries and muffled moans at the sensations that had been heightened by the earlier gentle touches.

Taking the length deep into his mouth again, the dominating blonde hummed a long, low note. The vibrations raced through his partner's nerves in a single long wave, drawing a loud moan from his lips. A higher-pitched hum was rewarded with an even louder cry, then gasping plants interspersed with sharp sounds of pleasure as the hum continued.

Fingers tangled blindly with soft golden waves as Alfred jerked upwards, trying to bury himself as deep as possible within the tight warmth of the Canadian's mouth. Broad muscles coiled and tensed as each successive wave of pleasure piled on top of the ones before, blurring his vision and driving out all thought. The American writhed under his lover, desperately seeking a release that they both knew was close.

Deep-throating his brother's length until his nose was buried in blonde hair, one more long, powerful hum was all that was needed to push the American over the edge. Muscles that had coiled tight as springs spasmed violently. Alfred's vision whited out into stars, the male giving an inarticulate shout as his back arched. Yanking at the hair between his fingers, he slammed upwards into Matthew's waiting mouth.

Narrowly avoiding choking on the liquid suddenly jetting forcefully down his throat, Matthew suckled on Alfred's shaft, milking every drop of his release until the spasming of the other's body subsided to mere shudders, and then until finally the American's body was limp underneath his. Only then did the Canadian lift his head, licking the lingering taste of Alfred on his lips.

Alfred lay sprawled along the couch, chest heaving for breath. Hair and clothes were soaked with sweat, and his face was red with exertion. Gently, Matthew crawled up his brother's body, poised over him on hands and knees as he leaned down to capture the other's mouth in a gentle kiss.

Blue eyes slid open to lock with violet ones as Alfred returned the brief kiss. The Canadian pulled back after a few seconds, smiling down at him.

"...W...wow..." the exhausted blonde breathed softly. This was met with a smirk.

"I won the game, you know."At the other's uncomprehending look, Matthew gestured off to the side. Alfred's gaze followed where the other was pointing and found the mangled doughnut laying where it had fallen unnoticed by either male. Matthew grinned at his brother. "Now you have to be my slave for a day."

There was a pause as Alfred considered this. "...Totally worth it." He grinned back.


End file.
